Big Iron
by reenactor43
Summary: Richard Grayson, an Arizona Ranger, rides into Utah to face off with a deadly foe. Based on 'Big Iron' by Marty Robbins, but NOT a songfic. Please R/R


**HEY, EVERYONE. THIS IS MY FIRST TEEN TITANS FANFIC. AS SUCH, I AM NOW GOING TO MAKE SOME THINGS CLEAR. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, OR THE MARTY ROBBINS CLASSIC, '_BIG IRON_', FROM WHICH I TAKE MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY. ENJOY.**

**AGUA FRIA, UTAH. 1885.**

Richard Grayson ambled slowly into the town of Agua Fria, Utah on horseback just after sun-up. He entered town from the south, carefully scanning faces as he swept his head from one side to the other. He was on a mission that had brought him here from Arizona. Townsfolk noticed the stranger, too, and noticed how he was dressed, that he seemed world-weary and tired, and how he was making a point of looking the townspeople in the eye. What drew the most attention, however, was what he had in his holster. He had what people might call a 'big iron'. Richard didn't care, though. He just kept riding slowly, meaningfully, toward the saloon and hopefully a place to rest his head for the night. People continued watching him, no one wanting to get killed for rubbing this guy the wrong way. So nobody asked him why he had suddenly showed up in their town; they figured he was an outlaw on the run. Cautiously, they just settled back and watched him ride down the main street, some hoping that he left before blood was spilled. However, he came to a stop and dismounted in front of the saloon.

Richard purposefully strode into the saloon and stood at the bar, still looking all around him. The bartender finally asked a question.

"Can I help you stranger?" Richard pulled a gold coin from his pocket and set it on the bar.

"Know any good places to sleep around here?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How long you planning on staying?"

"Not long."

"Then, we got a room upstairs at a fair price. That coin would probably take care of you for a week."

Richard nodded, touched his hat brim, and said, "Much obliged. Name's Richard Grayson."

"Victor Stone. You need anything, just let me know." Richard nodded, then turned and walked out the doors to his horse. He took the saddle off, along with everything else he had with it. He walked back in the saloon and again stopped at the bar.

"Mr. Stone."

"Yes, sir?"

"Take one day charge off that coin. Keep the rest for yourself. Consider it a payment."

"A payment? For what exactly?"

"Your discretion. Can I trust you for that?"

"Yes, sir." Richard then took his gear up the stairs to his room and sat it on his bed. He walked out of the room and back out of the saloon. His journey led him down the street to the general store. He walked in, getting several nervous glances in his direction as he walked. He couldn't help it if people feared him. It would all become known soon. He opened the door and stopped at the counter to the general store. A young redheaded woman was working at that particular moment.

"Hello, ma'am. I was wondering if you could help me. I'm new to town, and figured I could pick up some supplies here."

"You figured right, Mr. ?"

"Grayson. Richard Grayson."

"You know, Mr. Grayson, you've been getting quyite a few people here worried."

"Sorry about that. That's not why I'm here."

"And why are you here?"

"Well, see there's this killer hiding out in your town, and it is my job to take him back to Arizona,and it doesn't matter whether he is alive or dead. I am, as a matter fo fact, an Arizona Ranger, and I'll be leaving shortly."

"A killer? Here? Is it Slade Wilson?"

"Yes, ma'am. What do you know about him?"

"I know him to be a vicious man who may only be twenty-four years old, but he's already killed twenty men. Mr. Grayson, if it is Slade Wilson you seek, you should try those men over there. The people here have known who this man is, and we also know who the members of his gang are. In fact, there are five of his men across the street." Richard looked across the street and saw the men.

"Many thanks, Ms ?"

"Anders. Kori Anders."

"Thank you, ma'am. For everything." Richard handed another gold coin to Kori and walked out of the store. He strode over to the gang members and shouted to them.

"Hey, you. Where's your boss?"

"You want to see the boss, you better hope you live through this." Richard draws his gun and begins to defend himself. He kills four of the members, but leaves the fifth alive. Striding to the man, Richard puts his gun barrel in the man's face.

"Run. Get out of my face. And tell your boss that there's a Ranger here for him." The hired gun stumbles back, then runs for the hide-out. He dashes in.

"Boss, we got a problem."

"What is it this time?"

"There's this Ranger in town. Says he's here for you. He killed four of the guys."

"And you are the messenger?"

"That's right." BANG! A shot rings out, and the hired gun falls to the ground dead. Slade 'Texas Red' Wilson barks out a command to his lieutenant.

"Get in here and clean this mess up!" He stands and heads for the door of the hide-out. "I have some business to attend to."

Richard was in his room when someone knocked on his door. He walked over and opened it.

"Miss Anders. What ?"

"Mr. Grayson, it's Slade Wilson. He is on his way down the street right now!" Richard grabs his gun and loads four shells in the empty chambers.

"Alright, then it's time for us to meet."

"Mr. Grayson, please! He has killed twenty people! He will kill you!" Before Richard's brain could process what his body was doing, he was kissing her to initially calm her down. Soon, however, the kiss deepened and became passionate.

"Wow. I can honestly say that's the first time I've kissed a woman that I barely knew."

"That was a first for me as well."

"Business first. I have a meeting with Slade Wilson."

"Just make sure you come back."

Richard smiles. "Will do." He walks out of the room and down the stairs, exiting the saloon at 11:20 in the morning. He spotted Slade Wilson at the end of the street. Slade spotted him as well. They walk toward each other. They stop with forty feet between them.

"So you're the Ranger."

"That's right, Slade."

"Call me 'Texas Red'."

"That what you made the Texas dirt look like?" The entire town had gone inside their homes, and many were watching as the two faced each other. Kori Anders, however, had her eyes closed. She did not want to see this young Ranger meet his death.

"Yep. You're about to find out what I mean." Slade starts to go for his gun, but then a shot rings out. An intense pain rips through Slade's chest, burning hotter than a thousand forest fires. He looks down and sees the hole in his coat. He looks up, and his knees give out. He falls to the ground, trying desperately to make a sound. Nothing comes, however, and his life ends as he lays on the ground. The fight is over. Arizona Ranger Richard Grayson is tyhe victor. Kori Anders' curiosity finally gets the better of her, and she opens her eyes to see Slade 'Texas Red' Wilson dead. Richard turns and walks back into the saloon. He goes to his room and packs his gear together, but not before Kori Anders wraps herself around him.

"You won! You won!"

"That I did, Miss Anders. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must head back to Arizona with Slade Wilson's body. I promise you that I will return here. I promise you."

"I believe you, and will wait for you." Richard goes downstairs and mounts his horse, Slade draped over the back. He turned his horse and rode out the way he came, facing Arizona. Three weeks later, he returned to Agua Fria to make good on his promise. He stops in the general store and finds his sweetheart behind the counter, her back to him.

"I told you I'd come back."

"Richard!" They embrace, then kiss.

"So, are you here chasing outlaws once more?"

"Nope. After Slade, I turned in my badge."

So Richard settled down in Agua Fria, where his job had brought him more than he could have imagined.

**END.**


End file.
